I Want You
by Florence930
Summary: She likes him, he likes her. If only they'd get a grip and admit it to one another.


**Yay! if your reading this that means you might give my story a chance *high five* this is my first ever fic published here so I'm a little freaked out. Feed back would be awesome (Please be gentle!) This is a Bamon fic with a teensy bit of Delena (but not really). This one shot takes place within a year so there's a bit of gaps or time between each meeting. Bonnie is a little OOC here and Damon never turned Bonnie's mom into a vampire (that will forever piss me off), I don't think a romantic type of relationship would work here if he did. There might be spelling mistakes, sorry in advance. I got a little lazy with the proof reading. Enjoy!**

Copyright thingy: Don't own TVD (Oh boy, would there be changes if I did) & the characters

I Want You

"Hey witch" Damon greeted as he fluidly pulled out the seat across from Bonnie's table "I didn't know you wore glasses"

She stared at him for beat before looking around her, yeah she definitely wasn't at the Grill in fact she was twenty miles away from Mystic Falls. It's now become a welcomed habit of hers to leave her hometown for a day and just be by herself, away from spells and anything supernatural. So why the hell is he here, while she's reading her favourite book and drinking a strawberry milkshake? _Why?!_

"They suit you" he smiled, it seemed genuine, at least for him

Blushing, she unconsciously pulled at her messy bun "Thanks"

Inwardly, she rolled her eyes _'Oh come on, it's Damon' _Shaking her head, she demanded "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood doing some business that I will not go into detail with only that it involves some cats, a warlock and a very flexible seamstress named Cindy" he winked

"Yeah...you didn't have to tell me that delightful little summary" she looked at him shrewdly "So you just happen to be here doing 'business' "she used air quotes "the same day I'm here"

Relaxing in his seat, he shrugged "It appears that way" He looked around the cozy diner "so this is where you hide out" he turned back to her, sneering "It's cute"

"It's good to get away once in a while"

Nodding distractedly, he took a look at one of the menus that were placed on the table "Oh I completely agree" still scanning the menu, he asked "What would you recommend?"

'_For fuck sake, Like hell you're eating here_' "Your diet is quite different from mine and they don't have anything remotely alcoholic so there's nothing here you'd want" she smiled with faux sweetness

He regarded her for a moment "I can always enjoy the little things in life, like that milkshake of yours" he looked around for an available waitress "They have Oreo flavour, yes?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, resigned. He really wasn't leaving her in peace and she refused to leave. She found this place first, it's a matter of principle.

After finding a waitress and placing his order, he folded his arms on the table and looked at her expectedly

Unable to take his direct stare, she huffed "What"

"Aren't you going to tell me how you found this charming establishment?"

She looked at him, eyebrow raised "Do you really care?"

"Sure I do"

When the Oreo milkshake arrived, she scrutinized Damon, still unsure if he was being sarcastic or not

Damon dramatically sighed, playing around with his milkshake "Really Bonnie, there isn't any catch. I genuinely want to know"

"Why though? It isn't interesting"

He looked at her intently "We're friends" he said confidently

She thought over his admission, were they friends? She supposes in the mildest sense of the word, they've had a few outings but they're more like 'for the safety of mankind' type of outings. It was hardly anything between friends.

Deciding not to comment which Damon pretended not to notice, she said "Well a couple of months ago, I was feeling particularly stressed and if I didn't leave Mystic Falls even for a couple of hours, I'd explode."

Damon snorted "Was that the time when Elena and Blondie freaked out and sent us looking for you?"

Bonnie smiled at the memory, not getting the 'Elena guilt trip' lecture but the feeling that she was actually cared about. It's sad she needs some reassurance from her friends sometimes.

She stared at her milkshake "Perhaps…well I drove around for a few hours, not thinking about anything of importance. No killer vampires or pissed off witches, just driving around. It's like a form of therapy for me. She looked up at Damon, who still watched her intently "then I got hungry and found this place…the diner reminded me of the diner my dad used to take me to, it was like a father/daughter tradition" she shrugged "but then he started working more"

There was a long pause before Damon spoke "I tend to forget that you're just a kid"

Bonnie scoffed "Please, when it comes to Elena you tend to 'forget' a lot about things"

Damon stayed silent, observing her "True, I'm not deigning that. I'm going to try to be better though. It'll be good for me to care more and shit like that"

Bonnie laughed which caused a small smile from Damon, he never made her laugh before

Deciding to push his luck "You know" Damon said, a mischievous gleam in his eye "if you want a way to work off your stress, I'll be happy to oblige, show you a few pointers"

It took a couple of seconds to catch Damon's drift but when she did, she sent a tiny aneurism his way

Damon grimaced, "Point taken"

They spoke for the next two hours. When Damon put aside his sociopathic tendencies, he was a pretty interesting guy. He spoke about his past and the people he encountered. He talked about getting a drink with Nat King Cole, which caused Bonnie to ask many questions as he is her utmost favourite singer. They spoke about movies, it surprised Bonnie how little he's seen "I can't believe you've never seen 'Moonstruck'" Damon answered drolly "I have a life, well kinda". Bonnie felt a little embarrassed when she talked about herself, before discovering her witch ancestry, she lived a mundane life. But with everything she has to deal with now, she'd take mundane any day of the week. He never seemed bored by her, he asked questions at appropriate times and never once brought up Elena.

"Well I better go, my dad's coming home tonight. I want to be there to greet him"

Damon nodded "Yeah I better head too"

When he saw the waitress who served him earlier approach with the bill, he motioned for Bonnie to put away her wallet "I got this" he winked. He spoke so softly to the waitress it sounded like harmless flirting but Bonnie frowned when she realized Damon was compelling her.

She stared after the waitress, who walked away in a trance. "Damon" she groaned "What happened to you trying to be better?"

"Baby steps lil witch" he smirked "baby steps"

* * *

She pulled off Damon's leather jacket, kissing him fiercely which Damon responded in kind, grabbing her hips and pulling her to him. Bonnie felt his smugness in waves, even felt a tiny smile against her lips.

Bonnie zapped him which caused Damon to growl "Kinky"

Rolling her eyes, she gave Damon an aneurism "Okay that one hurt" he sighed and pulled away "What? I can see your mind working on overdrive"

"No one must know about this" she said warily

Damon's eyes widened. He expected her to walk away and tell him this is a big mistake, not tell him that he's her dirty little secret. He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I mean it Damon, no one can know"

Approaching her, he nodded "Scout's honour"

"I'll set you on fire if you do"

"I believe you" he grabbed her, capturing her lips

* * *

'_I want him'_ Bonnie grudgingly thought as she snagged her Heineken and gulped down the last remaining contents all the while staring at the two people she loved and hated the most.

Observing their subtle PDA was making Bonnie want to retch and throw her empty bottle at the couple. Watching Damon snake his arm around Elena's waist and a second later have his hand playfully swatted away caused Bonnie to roll her eyes and mutter "Get a fucking room already". Knowing Damon would no doubt hear, she met his azure eyes and glared at him, challenging him to some foolish staring battle. Damon returned her gaze, his eyes never leaving hers until he glanced at her lips, he then smirked which caused Bonnie to huff and turn away. Taking out money and throwing it at the bar, she walked towards the exit not bothering looking up at the pool area.

Grabbing her car keys out of her bag, she looked up to find Damon all dressed in his trade mark black leaning against her silver Volkswagen Golf.

"What the hell? You can't be that fast"

Winking, Damon pushed up from her car and walked towards her

"I told Elena I had to speak to the sheriff about some supernatural crap so that leaves us with twenty minutes or so"

Stopping in front of her, he tucked an escaped hair behind her ear. Lingering he traced his finger down her neck and stopped at her collar bone.

"Fancy a quickie?" he asked innocently

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie none too gently slapped his hand away and made her way to the car. Damon watched as she got inside and closed the door, over the years he knew better then to piss off an already pissed off Bennett, it never ended well for him. However he grinned as she fiddled with her car keys obviously flustered at his advances and from the looks of it definite jealousy. He'd have to catch Bonnie on a good day next time and perhaps keep flirting with Elena at a bare minimum at least in front of her.

Rolling down her window, he observed the way the wind played with her caramel hair and how her green eyes glowed with frustration. He found it strangely angelic, however Bonnie's mouth ruined the moment.

"Fuck off back to the grill, go back to Elena and–"

"Get a fucking room, already" nodding his head in a bored manner "yes yes"

Bonnie smiled widely before skidding away out of the car park leaving a pile brown dust on his black boots and jeans.

After wiping off the dust, he made his back to the Grill, grinning the whole way.

* * *

Curled up together on Damon's massive bed, he toyed with her hair as Bonnie snuggled closer, her arm wrapped securely around his slim waist.

Damon buried his head against Bonnie's hair, inhaling her scent. He kissed her forehead then pulled away much to Bonnie's chagrin.

"Where are you going now?"

Leaping out of bed, he pulled on some jeans that he was wearing an hour previously not bothering with his underwear.

Smiling, he turned around and crawled back on the bed, he pushed Bonnie's hair away as he planted feather like kisses on her neck. Goosebumps rose, as Damon's icy breath enveloped Bonnie's skin. She panted as Damon placed a wet kiss right below her ear.

He whispered seductively "I have a different type of hunger that needs to be sated and since you're not offering…." He looked down to meet Bonnie's eyes, to find a raised eye brow. He laughed as he kissed her forehead again "since you're not offering, I gotta go down to the basement". Bonnie traced her fingers down his abs, he shivered enjoying the contact. However Bonnie pulled away just when she reached the edge of his jeans, she smiled playfully as he swore, annoyed she stopped so soon.

"We're continuing this when I get back" he growled against her lips.

He got up and walked towards the door

"How's Elena coping?" Bonnie asked out of the blue

Damon turned around, hand on the door knob. He scratched the back of his head as he shrugged "well, she's coping. She's not liking the animal diet so were trying a few blood bags a day" he cocked his head to the side "You know this already"

Nodding, she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head "True" looking around she found her panties and jeans.

Damon frowned, watching her dress "_What the hell happened to round three when I got back?!"_

"I meant how is Elena really coping? You know, after you guys have sex. She must tell you all her deepest, darkest secrets then"

Damon just stared at her, trying to gauge an emotion, any emotion but her face remained passive except for a barely noticeable smirk.

Bonnie stood up, fully dressed "She strikes me as someone who's vulnerable after a serious session of

love-making"

Folding his arms, he asked "How did you find out?"

Bonnie only shrugged "Elena told me, she feels terribly guilty because she loves Stefan so much" she scoffed "but finally admits she can't seem to stay away from you"

She walked around him to open the door but not before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek "Lucky boy"

He grabbed her arm to pull her back "We're okay, right?" feeling irrationally scared at the prospect that this would be the last time seeing her naked…consensually.

Bonnie laughed which didn't really calm him down, there was a slight manic under tone which conveyed to Damon that maybe her nonchalance was perhaps an act. A small part of him hoped it was an act.

"We're fine. We agreed long ago, way before Elena became a vampire that this arrangement" she placed her hand on his, hinting for him to let go which he did "is only physical, a way to relieve stress or whatever"

She walked pass the threshold and turned around "Consider me stress free at the moment"

"Is that why you're leaving?" Damon asked, looking sceptical

"Yep and I'm meeting Caroline in twenty minutes"

Damon was going to say something. Say that Elena is just an overdue fantasy, something that won't last long and his feelings are merely superficial now. Anything to placate her, but it didn't seem needed and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it stung. Bonnie's seemingly indifference stopped him, if she didn't care why should he waste his words on her.

"I'll see you later then" he nodded

"See ya" she beamed

Walking outside towards her car, she urged herself not to cry afraid Damon might hear even the slightest hiccup. She wished she never brought it up, she just needed to know and a part of her wanted him to deign it, even if it was true. A couple tears streamed down her face as she turned on the ignition. She turned her head towards the mansion, feeling someone watching her assuming Damon. Her heart leapt when she saw Stefan staring out of his bay window, how did Damon not hear Stefan enter the house? He was too far away to make out his facial expression but Bonnie looked very apologetic at Stefan, knowing very well that he heard every crass thing she said.

* * *

A week passed since Bonnie left the Salvatore mansion. She received a couple text messages from Damon asking her to come over and 'finish what she started'. She was always tempted to go, but some of her last remaining morals and self –respect prevented her from meeting Damon. But she knew it was a matter of time before she'd break, she always did.

She wondered why Damon still wanted her after doing the deed with Elena. Elena told her just yesterday the vivid details of how and what Damon and her did earlier that day, she always sounded regretful, borderline ashamed. Bonnie wanted to scream and jam pencils into her ears but instead listened carefully to everything Elena wished to divulge. A sadist part of her wanted to know if Damon treated her the same way he treats Elena. It did seem quite similar but Bonnie imagined Damon treating the newly born vampire much like a porcelain doll, something fragile and beautiful.

Bonnie snorted at the irony. Her phone vibrated, picking it up she glanced at Damon's name. Sighing, she answered on the second ring.

"Yes?"

"Come by"

"I'm busy"

"I miss you" Bonnie's heart would have fluttered if it wasn't for that damn sarcastic tone of his

"Too bad"

"Stop teasing me, you witchy minx" Damon purred, which caused annoying butterflies in Bonnie's stomach

"I thought you would have had your fill with Elena yesterday?" Bonnie asked, trying not to sound bitter

There was a long pause at the end of the other line, when Damon answered it was void of any emotion "She needs to keep her fucking mouth shut" she heard a nearly inaudible sigh "I thought you were fine with this"

"It was just a joke Damon"

There was a short pause "Well then come over"

"You're not giving up are you?"

"Nope. If you're not going to mine, I'm headed to yours"

Bonnie suddenly perked up "Come over to mine then" she wanted to avoid Stefan as much as possible, she hasn't seen him since they locked eyes and she hoped they won't for some time. She wondered why Stefan never confronted Damon about Elena, she assumed he didn't since Damon's still alive. But she knew it was only a matter of time before Stefan's indifference exploded with devastating consequences, Salvatores have quite a talent for that.

She heard the smirk in his voice which annoyed her to no end "I'll be right over" before hanging up.

* * *

Everyone who is everyone attended Caroline's birthday bash which this year was held in the Lockwood's mansion. Caroline was being the ever gracious host, chanting: "Get drunk and be merry", chatting to everyone she came in contact with.

Bonnie was feeling less then sociable, drunk and slumped up against a leather couch with her head propped on some random guy's shoulder. She was talking aimlessly about books or possibly trees, she wasn't sure only that she blacked out for a moment. When she regained consciousness, she was in exactly the same place before she passed out. So it wasn't too bad.

She didn't want to be in this situation but watching Damon and Elena talk earlier amongst the busy crowd made her head straight towards the table of vodka and beer and now there nowhere in sight. Looking towards the bannister headed upstairs, she had a good guess where they might be. That thought had her stumbling off the couch in search of that vodka table.

"Woah Bon, slow down" Bonnie's glazed eyes looked up at the not so random guy, peering at the man's blue eyes she smiled.

"Matt, I didn't know it was you"

Helping her up, he smirked "Yeah, you didn't know a lot of things tonight"

Blushing she looked down "Was I that bad?"

Placing his arm over her shoulder, he smiled good-naturedly "I've seen a lot worse, remember last year's bonfire night?"

"You promised to never mention that" she dead panned

Matt laughed as he dropped his arm "Listen I have an early shift tomorrow so I gotta go, do you want me to drop you off?"

Honestly she wanted to go home, but she hasn't really seen much of the birthday girl all night and it would really rude to leave.

Shaking her head she smiled but stopped when she felt light headed "I'm just gonna stay here a bit longer, find Caroline" she hesitated for a beat "and Elena"

"You're sure?" Matt asked

Bonnie was about to answer but froze when Stefan's voice piped up "She's cool, I'll look out for her"

She turned around to see Stefan smiling warmly at the two of them. Matt however was looking reluctant

"You sure, man?"

"I'm sure"

Matt looked to Bonnie for permission. When she nodded he smiled, relived "Thanks, I'll see you guys later"

Bonnie waved goodbye, then turned around to find Stefan's out stretched hand holding a plastic cup in offering.

She hesitantly grabbed the cup and took a sip, feeling disappointed she scrunched up her nose and glared at Stefan.

"Water, really?"

"I think that's enough alcohol for you"

She narrowed her eyes playfully before sobering up a bit "Listen Stefan about what I said to Damon, that was awful and I'm sorry I said it"

Stefan seemed to have straightened up a bit before he said "You have nothing to be sorry about, my brother's the asshole here, not you".

"Why haven't you said anything to either of them?"

"Technically Elena and I aren't together" Bonnie rolled her eyes at him "We're not, she can do whatever she wants"

"Including your brother?" as soon as she said that, she felt dizzy all over again

Stefan clenched his jaw before answering "I know Elena has unresolved feelings for Damon, their more heightened now as a vampire. I'm going to let her…do whatever she wants with those feelings and when she's finished, she'll come back to me"

Bonnie stared at him in awe "You love her that much, huh?"

"Pathetic I know but I do"

"And you're sure she'll come back to you?"

Staring at a point above her head "She doesn't love Damon, she never had, at least not in the kind of love that's meant to last" he looked down and stared directly at her eyes "the same goes for Damon as well"

Fidgeting under his gaze, she said "Like I care about Damon"

Stefan chuckled, "Bonnie, please, you wouldn't have been this worked up tonight or any other time if you felt nothing for Damon"

Bonnie felt suddenly awkward, she was about to make her excuse to leave before Stefan spoke up again

"What are you doing with Damon? I mean he's with you" he gritted his teeth "and Elena, you're possibly going to get hurt so why are you with him and please cut the bullshit"

Her shoulders slumped, feeling a weight on her, she whispered "I think, I may love him" looking away from Stefan's shocked mossy eyes "Everything was great before Elena turned, it really was. I'm hoping he'll realise some sense again and leave Elena"

Reluctantly she looked away from the floor and stared up at Stefan, he recovered quickly from the shock and grabbed another cup (filled with whiskey) from a nearby table and clinked it with hers "Welcome to my world"

She smirked, but it soon fell when she saw Damon and a surprisingly drunk Elena walk down the stairs. Stefan had a questioning gaze before turning around, she saw his jaw tick as Elena and Damon made their way over to them.

Damon openly leered at Bonnie for a moment before trying to speak above the music "Ah there you kids are, Can we go outside? Elena is about to pass out"

Bonnie looked at Elena's sleepy expression to Stefan's torn one before nodding "Yeah, she needs air"

Damon looked at them both strangely before walking ahead of Bonnie and Stefan

"_Well this is surreal_" she thought bleakly as the four of them walked down the patio, thankfully there were many other teenagers outside and "Cinema" by Benny Benassi can still be heard loud and clear.

Breaking the silence, Damon huffed "How is it possible for a vampire to get this drunk, she's been vomiting for hours now"

Confused and suddenly grateful, she said "So she's been throwing up for hours then"

Speaking to her like a small child, he said "Yes, Bonnie, exactly what I just said"

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie began to feel resentful. Where was he when she was in a really drunken state? At least they probably didn't sleep together, probably.

She saw Elena waking up from her stupor "Bonnie?"

"Hey Lena, how're you feeling?"

"Shit…you're my best friend in the entire world, you know that, right?"

Bonnie smiled sadly, pushing some of Elena's long hair out of her face "Lena, you are – "

"Okay that's enough of pleasantries"

Damon shuffled closer to Stefan before saying "Here" and leaned Elena against Stefan's shoulder "Let's make a trade" he then moved annoyingly closer to Bonnie, invading her personal space.

He looked towards Stefan "I'm gonna talk to the witch. I'm assuming you're going to take care of her?" nodding towards Elena

Stefan nodded stiffly before taking Elena back inside. Bonnie cringed when she heard Elena say "I love you so much" to Stefan as she was completely out of it, Elena probably thought she was saying it to Damon.

Damon didn't seem bothered by Elena's omission, only looked Bonnie up and down before grinning "You don't look half bad"

"Always a charmer" she smirked

"Always, so you were talking to Stefan, may I ask what about?"

Moving closer, she started playing with the ends of his leather jacket "Oh you know the good ole days; horse-drawn carriages, invention of electricity, pantaloons" she said coyly

"Sounds riveting" grabbing her waist and pulling her closer "I should find some pantaloons for you"

"I'm sure there tucked away in your attic somewhere"

"True" he ducked his head closer, his mouth an inch apart from hers

"I was looking for you"

Damon pulled back another inch and chuckled humorously "I doubt that, before taking Elena to the bathroom, I saw you on top of Matt's lap"

"_Was I on top of his lap?" "_Well, I wanted you to come get me"

"I was detained" he moved closer again "I wanted to get you"

"Really?" she drifted closer, his pink lips hovering above hers

"Bonnie!"

She pulled away suddenly at the sound of Caroline's excited screech. She laughed out loud when she saw Caroline dressed up in a pink tutu and a plastic crown, she certainly wasn't wearing that when the party started.

"For fuck sake" Damon said, bemoaned

"Bonnie!" Caroline was about twenty yards away and walking towards them with Tyler in toll, looking a little embarrassed. She was holding up a white paper bag in the air.

"I got some birthday doughnuts!" her voice boomed out "Do you want some?!"

* * *

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make you feel better" leaning against the threshold, a cocky smirk in place

"I have the flu, sex isn't going to make me feel better"

Shaking his head in a disapproving manner, he walked around her and into the living room

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I mean you're looking alright for a sick girl but with snot, your puffy eyes and your hair all messed up. I have standards."

Following Damon into the living room, quite thankful her dad's out of town for the night.

Mussing down her hair, she said "Ha! That's rich. You absolutely no standards in women"

He swung around facing her, looking contemplative "You know, that doesn't make you sound so good"

"Shut up"

Picking up a Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring DVD cover, Damon looked at it pondering "hmmm didn't think you were into these kind of movies" she looked at him questioning "You know geek movies, always struck you for a chick flick kind of gal"

Feeling very defensive, she snatched the cover out of Damon's hands "First off, it depends on the chick flick and secondly, Lord of the Rings is amazing! If you say you don't like it I will set you on fire"

Trying to hide his smile, he shrugged "Never seen it"

"Wow, well I'm in the middle of watching this one, but you can catch up I guess. Unless you don't want to watch a geeky movie"

"Come on geek" Damon flopped down on Bonnie's red spacious couch and pulling her down with him.

"Excellent, I have the box set" she said sweetly

Damon groaned "There's a box set"

When 'Return of the King' reached its final scene, Damon didn't notice Bonnie was asleep until he heard very light snoring. He looked over to find her clutching a pillow, her hair covering her face.

He gently pushed her hair out of face, revealing her serene expression. Damon caressed her cheek much like he did at the 60s disco, thankfully it's now done in different circumstances. He wasn't lying to Elena at the time, he would have gladly sacrificed Bonnie a hundred times over to save her. But now…if he can go back in time to the moment where he made that declaration, he'd punch 'past Damon' square in the mouth and tell him to get a fucking grip.

He really was a masochist though, continuing to pick women who will never feel the same way about him. Perhaps it's just the universes way of saying 'you're a villain so you don't deserve love, deal with it'. He couldn't really argue with that. Damon continued to stare at Bonnie, who at that moment did a small hiccup before snuggling back to her pillow. He snorted, it was really adorable, he gently picked her up bridal style and made their way to her bedroom. He tucked her under her covers before softly kissing her cheek, still sleeping Bonnie lifted her hand to slap his face away. Rubbing his cheek because it had a bit of a sting to it, he watched Bonnie turn her head away "_yep, I love this woman"_, if he was being honest, he had for some time now. But, of course, history repeats itself, girl doesn't feel the same way. Thank you universe.

* * *

She's not exactly stalking, more like actively observing.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

She swiftly turned around to find Elena, one of the reasons why she's doing this, crouching next to her. Vampires.

Trying to sound nonchalant when crouching behind some trash cans is hard to do, but Bonnie managed to do it with flying colours.

She shrugged "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're like this" she gestured around her "in front of my house"

"I dropped something", she said automatically

Nodding, Elena asked "do you want to come inside?"

"Sure"

"Cool", Elena fluidly stood up and helped Bonnie up, who after being crouched down for thirty minutes struggled a bit.

"I thought I saw Damon walking out five minutes ago" attempting to put on a teasing tone. She definitely did see Damon hurriedly leave Elena's, every fibre of her being kept her from magically flinging a trashcan at him. She elbowed Elena's arm "did you get lucky?"

Rolling her eyes, "Ha-ha, no he just dropped something off"

Not feeling satisfied with this answer, lately Elena has been very close off about the subject of Salvatores, especially the eldest one, she prodded "Code word for…"

"Dropping off some school books"

"Oh" feeling extremely relieved, she actually moon walked towards Elena's house

Elena heartily laughed "be careful of the sidewalk"

* * *

"I smell her on you" Bonnie pushed away from Damon who had her boxed in against her bedroom wall

Damon stood back and watched her ragged breathing, surprise flitted his face.

She was fine a moment ago, until an image of Elena and Damon tangled together in bed assaulted her mind, she needed to calm her nerves before someone is going to be set on fire.

"I wasn't with Elena"

"That's not the point, it's like her smell is permanently on you"

He merely stood there, as if analysing her which pissed the hell off of Bonnie

She threw her hands up "Go away"

Damon simply shook his head "No"

"No? I can set you on fire!"

He waved his hand "Please stop with the empty threats…we're just physical, remember? Why are you so mad?"

"You're an idiot! I can't touch you without thinking of you and Elena together, it's like she's etched in your soul or whatever."

Moving away from the wall, she stood at the other end of the room wanting as much space from Damon, who was keeping his eyes on her the entire time.

"I get it she's your dream girl and now that you have her, you're finding it hard to let her go. But she'll never want you the way I do. I know I always say I'm fine with this weird arrangement, but I'm not."

Tears glazed her eyes as she looked at Damon "Why can't you just give her up?"

Looking lost, an emotion she's never seen before, he looked down

"Stefan knows" Damon looked up "known for a while now"

Running his hands through his raven hair, he mumbled "I had an idea he might have known, no one can be that oblivious"

She shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes "I can't do this anymore, if you want to be with Elena then go but you're going to be disappointed" she looked at him sympathetically "you know who she'll choose"

Feeling suddenly brave she marched over to Damon. She placed her hands on either side of his pale face, his blue eyes wide with astonishment.

"I don't think anyone's ever said this to you so I'm saying this now" she took a deep breath before continuing "I choose you, it will always be you. I'm now resigned to the fact that you ruined other men for me" smiling warmly, she brushed his dark hair away from his face "I love you, but I refuse to play this game with you, it's like it's chipping away at me, at someone I used to be"

Dropping her hands she took a step back "Goodbye Damon"

Damon deeply exhaled, as if he was holding his breath throughout Bonnie's speech which is strange coming from a vampire. He asked hoarsely "Can I say my piece?"

"Umm, yeah, go ahead" she motioned for him to continue

He looked at her innocently before saying "good". He yanked her to him and crashed his soft lips to hers. Bonnie hesitated for a moment before reciprocating, still unsure of what's happening. But when Damon coaxed her mouth open to tentatively taste her tongue with his own, she moaned grabbing the back of his neck to pull him closer to her.

Needing air she pulled away from him "Well that's some goodbye"

Tilting his head to the side, much like a curious puppy, he said "I'm not saying goodbye"

"What about Elena?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't you going to her?" Bonnie asked, not sure if there having the same conversation

"We haven't been together in several weeks"

"….what?"

"God you're conceited, he grinned "you really never noticed?"

"But…I…what about that time at Caroline's party?" she asked completely flabbergasted

Sighing, he plunked down on Bonnie's bed "just holding back her hair and listening to her sob about Stefan; 'I'm not good enough for him', 'do you think he still finds Rebekah attractive?', 'he always smells so good', blah blah blah"

"You're not with Elena anymore?"

Damon grasped her arm and pulled her to him until she stood right in front of him.

"No when we, meaning Elena and I, finally begun it soon ran its course like most things do"

"You don't love her anymore?"

"To put it plainly, no, we had an aggravating conversation about our futures and who we see it with. We came to the conclusion that it's best to just end whatever we had. I felt like I was eighteen again, very high school like"

"Were you ever going to tell me this? I basically embarrassed myself with feelings"

He looked amused "It was nice to hear"

Meeting her annoyed scowl, he said "Look I'm usually the schmuck when it comes to loving someone and about 10/10 it's unreciprocated, so I'm not going to put my heart out there unless I think someone wants it" he playfully poked her stomach "you didn't seem to want it" he smoothed his hair back "and, I don't know, at the time Elena kept sprouting on that she might be in love with me and I just went with it"

Bonnie shook her head, laughing "That's exactly how I felt minus the Elena part, I was so afraid you wouldn't want me so I made myself not care, but that was a massive fail" she plastered on a smirk even though she felt her heart speeding up "So you like me huh?"

Taking a deep breath, he brought her down to his lap and kissed her, a sweet caress on the lips "You're okay"

"Seriously Damon, seriously, after everything I said to you?"

With a dramatic sigh, he quickly flung her onto the bed with her back pressed against the mattress and his body pressed against hers. Bonnie barely had time to gasp in shock.

He pressed his lips against her neck before speaking "I love everything about you" pressing a kiss again below her chin "even you're annoying qualities"

"What annoyin-"

"Shhh…as I was saying, I love your stubbornness, your relentless need to help everyone even though I want to lock you up when you start to get martyr syndrome"

Bonnie huffed as he kissed her cheek "I love your honesty, your intelligence, that you're not in love with Stefan, which is good for everyone's safety in this damn town. You're my equal and I do love you"

Bonnie literally felt warm and fuzzy inside. Blushing, she giggled and played with the hairs on the back of his neck "A simple 'I'm in lesbians with you' would have sufficed"

Eyes wide, Damon looked at her strangely "What?"

"Really? you've never…never mind" She grabbed his neck and pulled her to him, kissing him senseless.


End file.
